


Y/N Tops God

by PretendThisIsMyUsername



Series: I make things sexy that shouldn't be sex [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Bottom God, Gender-neutral Reader, God - Freeform, LETS FUCK GOD, Other, PWP, Sexy God, Sexy Times, smut without plot, top reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretendThisIsMyUsername/pseuds/PretendThisIsMyUsername
Summary: Have you ever wanted to top Christian God?No?TOO BAD! YOU ARE MORALLY OBLIGATED TO TOP CHRISTIAN GOD!No thoughts, fucking Christian God only.
Relationships: Top!ReaderxBottom!God
Series: I make things sexy that shouldn't be sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196396
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Y/N Tops God

Y/N bursts into the room sexily and rips off their shirt. Their muscles are so fucking huge and beefy. Also their dong/peg/or both (if it's like that) is super huge. Y/N swaggers over sexily to where God is waiting wearing a sexy maid costume. 

"Hey babe, I need you so bad," Y/N panted sexily. "Cum on! Pun intended!"

"Y/N, my bussy is so wet and loose for you," God whimpered. 

"Of course it is," Y/N said as they smirked sexily. 

Y/N rips off their pants sexily. Their massive dong/peg/or both (if it's like that) stands proudly erect. God drools at the sight of it. 

"Like what you see," Y/N said with a sexy smirk. 

"Please, I need you in my God Bussy right now!" screamed God. 

Y/N jams their sexy parts into the Divine Bussy. God moans and whimpers at that. He leaves deep scratches in Y/N's back because they're that good at fucking. Y/N sexily sexifies sexily the sexy sex of God. (Author's Note: Sowwy I don't know anymore ways to describe sexy times UwU. God: >///////////<). 

Their hips slam together. The slapping sound is so loud that the entire city/town/neighborhood hears, but they don't care. God is Y/N's bitch and everyone should know that. In fact, this fanfic is actually a sex tape that will "accidentally" be leaked to increase the popularity of the Bible like the Kardashians did with that sex tape. It's an ingenius and sexy plan get both of them their fifteen minutes of fame. Mostly the two of them have a fetish for this kind of stuff, but nobody can say no to some free fame! Yay! 

Anyway, the Divine Bussy is properly destroyed because of Y/N's big dick energy. The entire room is covered in various fluids that the author doesn't dare name. Overall, it has been an amazing boink appointment. Awwwww yeah. 

Then Y/N and God go to sleep because author is too lazy to write anymore. 

The End.


End file.
